worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunchback: The Lurching
Main Page > New World of Darkness > Hunchback: The Lurching ='INTRODUCTION:'= Right off the bat, let’s get one thing settled. This is NOT a game about persons with any type of congenital birth defect or malformation. It should not be interpreted as being, in any way, related to opinions or prejudices concerning such persons. Nor should it be seen as a representation of such persons. The cultural origins of the ideas represented in this game were directly spawned by Lon Chaney Sr.’s portrayal of Quasimodo in the film “Hunchback of Notre Dame”. That movie was such a success and made such an indelible mark on popular culture that the idea of the “hunchback” as a kind of monster became set in the public consciousness. That idea mutated and evolved as more characters of the type were presented in various films over the next few decades. Quasimodo was probably the first of the Universal Monsters. The character of Fritz from “Frankenstein” continued the archetype. (Fritz in the original stage version of the character was not a hunchback at all, but rather a bumbling country peasant.) In the publicity for later films, Universal numbered hunchback characters as being among the “monsters” featured in their movies. Daniel from “House of Frankenstein” and Nina in “House of Dracula” were labeled as “Hunchback” monsters on posters and in trailers for those movies. Daniel, despite being a somewhat sympathetic character, certainly qualified as having “monstrous” traits. He kills more people in that film than Dracula, The Wolf Man, and the Frankenstein Monster- COMBINED! Nina, on the other hand, is a wholly sympathetic and benign character. The character of Ygor, brilliantly portrayed by Bela Lugosi in “Son of Frankenstein” and “Ghost of Frankenstein”, was not a hunchback at all, despite the fact that his name came to be associated with the archetype of the hunchbacked assistant of the Mad Doctor in popular culture ever since. Ygor actually only had a crooked neck, the result of an unsuccessful hanging prior to the opening of the movie. Each game in the WoD centers on a theme. They are cautionary tales. V:TR involves sexual appetites and addictions, the ways in which they dehumanize people and can create monsters. W:TF deals with the concepts of territoriality and rage. (For an example of the ways in which these can create monsters, go to any forum and post something critical about a particular game, philosophy, politician, etc. Almost immediately, someone will leap in to ferociously defend their chosen "territory".) M:TAw warns about the dangers of hubris and intellectual pride, the dangers inherent in trying to impose our own desires on the world at large. For "Hunchback", the underlying theme is that self-pity and alienation can create "Monsters" as surely as any other human failing. Misery feeds upon itself and, allowed to grow unchecked, can distort the individual into something warped, something unrecognizable, something malevolent. A Monster. "Hunchback: The Lurching" is about co-dependency, self pity, despite, anger and alienation. --Kurt McCoy (AKA: SheliakBob) ='"Just Me and Thee." Hunchback Overview'= 'The Curse & Origins of the Miserable' The supernatural creatures known as "Hunchbacks" all suffer from the effects of a malevolent spirit affliction called "The Curse". The Curse is whatever unknown supernatural agent that caused an otherwise normal human being to warp and twist into something no longer quite human. Something that is cursed for its entire life to suffer untold misery and rejection. Whatever this supernatural agent actuallly is, wherever it comes from, all Hunchbacks know intuitively that it is malign and that it is both the origin of their suffering and fed by misery. Hunchbacks are primarily solitary creatures. They are the rejected and ignored supernaturals of the World of Darkness. Only rarely will more than one be found in any given location. But they have managed, over the centuries that their kind has existed, to develop a sort of underground culture of their own. Among themselves, they refer to their kind as "The Miserable". Their scant records and legends, almost entirely passed down through oral tradition, are filled with conflicting explanations of The Curse and differing opinions concerning its origins. *''Corrupted Vitae'': Some of the legends suggest that The Curse originated from the efforts of the Kindred to breed Ghoul Families to serve them. The actual creation of a Ghoul Family is very difficult and success is unlikely in any single effort. Yet, there are many such servitor families scattered about the globe. They are found wherever the Kindred exist in numbers. This legend lays the blame for The Curse on one or more of the failed attempts to create a Ghoul lineage. The vampiric vitae in the veins of Ghouls trying to procreate does not always produce viable offspring. Some are born warped and malformed, corrupted by the poisonous undead blood they were born with. Not all of these "failures" perished. Some did survive and managed to pass on their corrupted genes. A thin trickle of Kindred vitae flows down the line of their descendents and, on scattered occasions, enough of it pools in one offspring to trigger a kind of supernatural "allergic reaction". Not quite Ghouls but not normal living human beings either, the Hunchbacks are born partly dead. Either at birth or later in life, the thin pool of vitae in their veins becomes active and produces The Warping which shapes their destiny as one of The Miserable. Some scholars of The Miserable's origins even go so far as to speculate that The Warping is proof that their long distant Kindred domitors most probably were of the Gangrel Clan. The Warping is an effect of diluted vampiric vitae attempting to activate the Protean Discipline, with disasterous resulsts. *''Wolf-Blooded Mongrels'': Another set of legends suggests that the progenitors of The Miserable were Wolf-Blooded relatives of the Uratha. The faint touch of The Shadow upon those who share the Uratha bloodlines sometimes flares into life as one of the Wolf-Blooded undergoes the First Change and is transformed into a Werewolf. Sometimes, however, the First Change does not go quite right. Instead of producing a functional shapeshifter, the spirit touch is corrupted or distorted and only a Warping occurs instead. The Warped Wolf-Blooded become Hunchbacks, twisted and distorted by their supernatural lineage, but forever unable to claim their heritage among the Tribes of the Moon. Or among the Pure, for that matter. Not knowing the type of taint they carry, some of these beings bred with humans or with each other and The Curse was spawned. Over the ages it grows as more and more bloodlines are contaminated with mongrelized Wolf-Blood. Scholars among The Miserable point to the bestial shapes of the Feraleur as proof of a shared heritage with the Uratha. That the Uratha sometimes tolerate Feraleur Hunchbacks within their territories and sometimes even allow them to serve the Pack in some menial capacities is also cited as "clear evidence" that the Werewolves know of their kinship with The Miserable, even if they won't admit it openly. *''Spirit-Touched'': Mystics among the Oublieur suspect that The Curse is a result of interaction between human beings and Spirits from The Shadow. Humans who are Urged or Ridden or Claimed at the time of insemination or gestation pass some of the spirit essence within them on to their unfortunate offspring. They point to the similarity in how the Hunchbacks thrive on Misery and the way in which a "Misery Spirit" would gather Essence while within a Claimed body. Some speculate that The Miserable are just a subgroup of The Claimed in which the Spirit Rider has lost conscious control of the body and is forced into an uneasy dormancy. *''Cursed by Mages'': There are many stories, told in hushed whispers, of Hunchback ancestors who incurred the wrath of Mages during the dark days of the Medieval Witch Hunts. Witches and Warlocks have been said to curse those who betrayed them to the flames and the potency of those curses have been passed down to the unfortunate descendents. The Evil Eye, cast by a vengeful Adept with enough experience with Life magics could easily cause The Warping. There are those who insist that ancestors of The Miserable were in fact Mages themselves. They brought The Curse upon themselves by delving into ancient ruins or forbidden books, or by looking too deeply into The Abyss--so deeply that some Thing looked back through them, bringing The Curse into the material world. *''Something...Else'': The World of Darkness is filled with many strange and powerful evils that do not readily fit into recognizable categories of the Supernatural. The most fearful legends of The Miserable suggest that they carry the mark of something darker, more evil, than any Vampire, Werewolf, Mage or Spirit-Claimed. Something utterly inhuman and Unknown that reaches through the twisted flesh of the Hunchbacks to pour its poisonous presence into an unsuspecting world. Many of The Miserable claim that they can feel such a presence, a cold malignancy, pressing through them in dark moments of fury or despair. Some say that It whispers to them in their sleep, telling them terrible secrets that they would share with others, if only their tongues could shape the words. There is a particularly unsettling account of a mad Hunchback of the Rue de Savanteurs who swore that he had proof of such a presence inside of him. What the onlookers saw when that sad creature cut himself open with surgical tools drove several of them mad and shocked the others into silence. Conveniently, there is no way to investigate these claims since the only witnesses refuse to speak about what they actually saw. 'The Warping' Often the effects of The Curse are visible at birth for a Hunchback whose lineage carries its taint. These are the least fortunate of The Miserable since they never know the warmth of a normal life. The cold malevolence of The Hump colors every moment of their childhood. Many are cast out and shunned by their own parents. They often grow up in orphanages or a string of foster homes, each more abusive than the last. Something about the unsettling nature of the Hunchback, something deeper and more sinister than the visible deformities, causes those around them to react with revulsion and dread at their presence. It is said that Hunchback infants never cry. They watch the world with inhumanly calm eyes, waiting until they have absorbed the full measure of their misery before wailing. As children, The Miserable are often uncontrollable furies. Those who have felt The Warping at birth are virtually indestructible compared to other children. They careen about with little heed to danger or injury. They can shrug off a beating that would hospitalize a normal child, and giggle through the whole thing. Few parents or guardians are mentally or morally equipped to deal with such hellions. Sometimes a child who is destined to bear The Curse is born normal, in all respects. The supernatural contamination lurks inside, hidden in the blood, until some later time, usually during the adolescent to young adult years. Something, usually an emotional or physical trauma, triggers The Warping. The unfortunate Hunchback to be becomes wracked by incredible pain as his bones twist and reknit inside his skin. Features became puffy and distorted, and the signature hump, a solid mass of bone and flesh, grows in. Once The Warping is over, no one would be able to recognize the sufferer. Everyone previously important in his life immediately reacts to him with repugnance and horror. Cast out, perhaps wanted for his own "murder" or disappearance, the newly transformed Hunchback flees into the night, in search of others of his kind, and for some guiding force to give meaning to his life. 'The Hump' The most obvious aspect of the Hunchback's existence is the "Hump" itself. This Hump has nothing at all in common with the condition of Kyphosis which afflicts many normal human beings. Kyphosis involves a curvature of the spine that gives sufferers a "hunchbacked" or "roundback" appearance. It is often treatable with surgery. The Hump is more like a supernaturally malignant teratoma. Though a Hunchback's bones are often twisted and warped in odd ways, the Hump is more than just a spinal distortion. It is a solid mass of bone and muscle tissue, packed with nerve clusters and rich in blood vessels. The Hump often weighs more than twenty pounds, though physical discomfort is the least of the miseries associated with it. The Miserable claim, almost universally, that they can feel an active "presence" of some kind within the Hump. Cold liquid stirs within it, pulsing with a beat of its own. Sometimes a Hunchback can feel a cold "something" reaching through them from the Hump, clutching their heart or lungs in and icey grasp. Some claim that they can sense a sort of whispering coming from it or that it sends them messages in their dreams. Usually such messages are mocking or threatening, or insidiously suggestive. The Hump is the defining characteristic of The Miserable. It is the physical manifestation of The Curse and as such is the arbiter of every Hunchback's fate. The Hump cannot be removed or reduced by surgery. Any damage at all to The Hump is Aggravated Damage to the Hunchback. On of the few reliable ways to kill one of The Miserable is to drive a weapon into the Hump, or to keep hacking at it until the Hunchback dies. Angry Masters seem to zero in on The Hump with uncanny accuracy, despite knowing nothing of the true nature of the Hunchback's condition. Beatings or whippings will just automatically concentrate on The Hump, causing unspeakable agony to the Hunchback and leaving bruises, welts or wounds that cannot be healed in any way save through slow natural processes. As a Hunchback grows more powerful, having endured much Misery but also having learned new ways to use that Misery for her own purposes, the malevolent power of The Hump increases. The potency of its evil becomes ever more plain. It may even grow larger, sprout hair, or seem to writhe with glee as its sufferer sinks deeper into Misery. Very old and very powerful Hunchbacks are known to exist. These creatures, possibly centuries old, have become barely more than just vast coarse-haired Humps with withered little arms and legs attached. Their heads are often half-swallowed by the tumorous substance of The Hump, with only their grief-lined faces visible, staring out of puffy flesh. While having little natural mobility, these awful Ancients are nearly bottomless wells of Misery. Their Misery has grown so great that it leaks out to infect those around them, seeping into the souls of otherwise normal human beings. The Ancients are walking Jinxs, or rather waddling ones, whose very presence can spell death and suffering to a whole town. Disasters and plagues follow in their wakes. Freak accidents and horrible Resonance distortions surround them. To those with Spirit Sight, the air around them seems to shimmer with whole schools of Misery Spirits and Pain Spirits swimming invisibly about them. They are living fetters of Misery. That is the "glorious" fate a Hunchback can aspire to, if she lives long enough and suffers enough. 'Lurches and The Lurching' Hunchback version of “Predator’s Taint”. They can feel the presence of another of their kind. This manifests in a sudden lurching toward the other, an involuntary movement and personal attraction. They are so starved for companionship and for others who share their experience/outlooks that they will try to make common cause when possible. It is a grave offense, a violation of the Lurching, to harm or kill another Hunchback. Groups of like-minded or common-caused Hunchbacks are called “Lurches”, because they all move in the same direction. The equivalent of Coteries, Packs and Covens. Most Hunchbacks have been solitary creatures through history, but now something has changed and they are appearing in greater numbers and concentrations. Enough of them gather in some places to form Lurches and even have multiple such groupings in the same city. But that is very rare. The most common condition of a Hunchback is still a solitary creature tied to a Master and suffering a Tragic Love, without others of his kind for support or comfort. 'The Need for a Master' The Miserable are driven to seek out Masters to obey. The origin of this drive is fiercely debated. Those who believe in the Ghoul-vitae origins of Hunchbacks say that this overwhelming desire to obey and serve a Master is attributable to the enslaving effects of vitae-addiction. Ghouls are created to serve. Ghoul families are actually bred as servants or minions. If The Curse originates from vitae-corrupted DNA, it stands to reason that those who suffer it would also suffer the slavish devotion of Ghoul to Regnant. In the case of Hunchbacks, they have no way to know that what they crave is vitae and those who can provide it. They seek out any strong Master they can find and offer service in hopes of stilling the craving inside them, without knowing that only Kindred Masters could give them peace. Those who argue that the Hunchbacks result from Wolf-Blooded who suffer a disasterous First Change tend to believe that the need to submit to a Master is a reflection of the natural dominance heirarchies of any Pack. The Hunchbacks instinctively know that they are the least of their kind, the "Omegas" of any Uratha pack that would have them. By seeking out and offering service to a Master, they are trying to find an Alpha who will protect them. Various arguments are put forth by the proponents of a Mage bound origin of The Miserable. Some say that the need for a Master was built into The Curse by whoever cast the spell that caused it. The Curse was not intended to just punish enemies, but had powerful Mind threads woven into it that would cause those enemies to come crawling to the caster(s) as servants or slaves. Another argument is that The Curse is a relatively new type of Branding caused by Paradox backlash. Those who have been twisted and shaped by that Branding have also felt the touch of The Abyss. They are somehow tied to Abyssal Masters who they cannot reach. So, they seek out other Masters to fill the need carved into their souls by The Abyss. A small radical group of scholars has declared that the origin of Hunchbacks can be traced back to mythic Atlantis itself. Criminals who violated the laws of that fabled Awakened City were not incarcerated in buildings. Rather they had to wear the marks of judment upon their own flesh. These scholars claim to possess an ancient text that describes such punishment. The text supposedly details that the flesh of transgressors or subverters of Atlantean law were afflicted with horrible physical alterations. The deformaties of the criminals served both to punish them and to clearly mark them as lawbreakers to all citizens who saw them. The length of time that they had to suffer in these twisted shapes was determined by the severity of their crimes. Eventually all would serve their time in penance and be restored to healthy, whole bodies once more. When Atlantis fell, such criminals could no longer achieve release from their sentences. Their cursed bloodlines have continued down to this time. According to these radicals, the Hunchbacks seek to serve some Master because they instinctively know that the only peace they can find comes from those above them, those qualified to judge them. Another speculation offered by these sages is that somehow there is a link between the Hunchbacks either the Heirarchs or the Oracles, or maybe both. Whatever the origins of their need, Hunchbacks do crave protection, guidance and purpose from the Masters they seek out. Without a Master, the Hunchback must face social rejection and persecution alone. There is no one to turn to for respite from the scorn they find among normal humans. Only by service can they expunge the stain of their Curse and gain approval. Only by service can they acquire a goal, a purpose important enough to make enduring The Curse bearable. Without Masters, most Hunchbacks quickly deteriorate and become insane. 'The Search for Love' 'Misery, Twists and The Curse' The most twisted thing about the Hunchback's existence is the fact that while they suffer from rejection and hostility, such feelings actually feed the supernatural force inside them. A Hunchback who tries to befriend a child, smiling grotesquely and offering a flower perhaps, experiences the pain of rejection when the she screams in horror and runs for the nearest parent. But that pain adds another point to the supernatural "charge" building up inside the Hump, which is itself a Presence in the Hunchback's life. A cold, throbbing, malign weight forever crouched on his shoulders. something almost alive with hatred and malevolence. That resevoir of pain, distilled Misery, stored within The Hump can be used by Hunchbacks. They can tap into that charge for energy that allows them to Warp reality around them. They can will strange changes in their own bodies or effect the thoughts and emotions of those around them. They can defy the laws of nature in unsettling ways. These powers, a a whole, are called "Twists", since the Hunchback can feel her power to twist reality, to roll it in her fingers like putrid dough and force it into shapes of her choosing. The Curse that is the origin of the Hunchback's conditon, regardless of exact nature at birth, works to fulfill itself in everyday life. Misery builds up like a well of cold energy inside the hump and can be tapped into to fuel supernatural abilities. The Miserable literally have to seek out deliberate rejection, horror and punishment in order to acquire the energy that fuels their powers. That's why they always have a Tragic Love. Along with the human need for affection, such a relationship is an endless source of Misery. Every Hunchback is forced, by their own nature, to become an emotional masochist. Forever trying to be accepted, seeking love and the approval of a master, but always finding bitterness, rejection, and belittlement. (It's a Curse! Not a kewl power.) ='Marques'= 'Carabeau' The Carabeau (car-Ah-BOW) are a line of Hunchbacks whose Marque twists and distorts their bodies, but leaves their faces unblemished, even enhanced. The beauty of their features just makes the ugliness of their bodies harder to take, and they are very sensitive to rejection by those whom they trust. A Carabeau Hunchback gains the "Attractive" Merit for free--a mocking gift from The Curse. Carabeau can designate Presence number of Mortals with whom they live or work as intimates. The Hunchback can use her Social Attributes without penalty, with these designated persons only. At least once per scene in which the Carabeau interacts with a designated intimate, a Composure roll must be made. Any successes on this roll means that the person interacting with the Hunchback reacts normally to her presence and treats her normally, as a co-worker, friend or confidant. The Hunchback can make a Manipulation roll or a Manipulation-based skill roll. Any successes on this roll add that number of dice to the intimate's Composure roll. If the Composure roll is a success, the Hunchback gains one Willpower point, her confidence bolstered by being treated as a colleague, or just a normal human being. If the Composure roll is a failure, then that person is caught cringing away from the Hunchback, staring at the Hump, stammering after a verbal faux paus, or simply looking at the Hunchback with pity instead of treating her normally. Such a failure costs the Hunchback 2pts of Willpower, as her confidence around her dear friend/co-worker, etc. is shaken by the slip. If the Composure roll is a Dramatic Failure, the designated intimate is suddenly overwhelmed with disgust and revulsion. Their composure to this time has been a painful act that they can no longer maintain. They spew out the suppressed disgust in a venomous outburst, or cruelly crush the delusions of equality or romance that the Hunchback might be entertaining. With a Dramatic Failure, the designated intimate no longer can be interacted with normally. The Hunchback suffers the normal Social Attribute penalties with that person henceforth. (No "Nine Again" and "1's" subtract from Successes.) In addition, the Hunchback will have a -1 modifier to all Skill rolls and Mental or Social Attribute rolls rolls while in the presence of the former intimate. Regardless of how the Composure roll turns out, the Hunchback does not reap Misery for any failures on the dice roll. Carabeau gain a +1 Intelligence bonus and another point that can be added to either Presence or Manipulation. The signature Twist of the Carabeau is: Masque 'Feraleur' The beast/wild splat. These Hunchbacks seek the wilderness and friends among the animals. They have bonuses to stealth and survival rolls in the wilds or woods, but suffer penalties when they have to come into towns. They can talk to animals and possess powers similar to Animalism. Each one has at least one beast-like feature--fangs, feline eyes, hairy to furry bodies, claws, hooved feet etc. With each failed Morality based Dementation they acquire another until they are no longer recognizable as anything human. Wild Man. The character avoids civilization as much as possible and is only content when in a natural setting. (Can include a park or garden.) Most prefer complete wilderness or deep woods. Feraleur characters get one bonus dot in Stamina and a second bonus dot that can be added to either Dexterity or Wits. The signature Twist of the Feraleur is: Betemismo 'Malvisagi' Pronounced "Mal-veh-SAJ-ee" The "monster" splat. They are the most hideous of the hideous. Their horrid faces and twisted bodies don't inspire just revulsion and disgust, they cause normals to strike out blindly--reacting with violence with even one failure on their Composure roll. That makes the Malvisagi lurkers in the dark, dwellers in sewers, catacomb roamers and hermits in the empty places of the earth. Skulker. Hides in sewers, deep basements, subway tunnels, etc. Truly monstrous visage that inspires extreme horror in those who see it. (Nightmare like ability) Stealth abilities and can always find secret ways into buildings. Horrible stenches capable of disabling/stunning opponents. Complete night vision, enhanced senses for navigating underground. Eyes very light sensitive, suffers penalties when confronted with bright lights. Malvisagi characters can see and operate normally in complete darkness. They suffer a -1 Penalty for actions taken in low light but illuminated situations, -2 for actions in brightly lit areas, and -3 for actions in open sunlight. They can navigate through cramped and winding sewers, tunnels, crawlspaces or other underground spaces at regular movement rate. (Standard Base Movement halved, as with all Hunchbacks.) The Malvisagi are adept at finding secret ways into buildings, especially older buildings. On a successful Intelligence roll, a Malvisagi will be able to find a sewer opening, drain, or utility access space that allows entrance to any building in an urban center. (Small towns and rural locations do not have the intricate underground networks that the Malvisagi depend on.) The faces of the Malvisage are truly hideous. They might have a face entirely full of boils or cancerous growths with eyes peering out of sunken sockets. They might have deviated septums or wildly misplaced features. Hairy growths are common, as are seeping pustules. The result of this hideousness is that whenever a Malvisagi is spotted above ground, human observers must make a Composure roll to avoid being overcome with fear. On a totally failed roll, the observer will run screaming or faint. On a Dramatic Failure, they will lash out violently and call for assistance. Malvisagi only get 1 die for Social Attribute dice pools when interacting with normals while in plain sight. By lurking, speaking from the dark or deep shadows, they can use Social Attributes as normal--with the -1 Penalty all Hunchbacks have for such rolls. Malvisagi get one bonus point in Dexterity. A second bonus point can be added to either Wits or Stamina. All Malvisagi characters must take a Physical Defect Flaw, in addition to The Hump and the usual Hunchback traits. (Missing or useless limbs, missing or impaired senses, dwarfism or giantism, albino, etc.) The signature Twist of the Malvisagi is: Vilainize 'Oublieur' Pronounced "OO-blee-OR" The mystic/occult splat. These Hunchbacks are sensitive to the presence of other Supernaturals. They are the wizards' apprentices, the necromancers' bodysnatchers, speakers to ghosts and seers of spirits All Oublieur characters get a bonus point in Resolve. They get a second bonus point that can be added to Intelligence or Manipulation. Oublieur are generally, but not universally, pale with large eyes and clammy skin. They have soft, snickering voices and rarely talk above a hoarse whisper. They have a unique affinity for the Supernatural. Supernatural creatures and entities will not perceive an Oublieur as hostile or a threat. Most will simply ignore them, as long as they stay out of the way. An Oublieur character can buy any Supernatural Companion or equivalent Merit at half normal cost (round up). They can specify a Supernatural as an Ally, Contact, Mentor or Patron (Master, of course) when buying Backgrounds. The signature Twist of the Oublieur is: Fantasmira 'Punchello' The "social" splat. With pale to bleached white skin and blood red lips, these are the clowns, acrobats, performers etc. They can use their Social Attributes without penalty, but only under very precise circumstances. Normals tolerate them because they see them as amusements first and monsters second. Punchello gain 1 bonus pt to Presence and one point that can be added either to Intelligence or Dexterity. The signature Twist of the Punchello is: Regale ='Sanctuaires'= 'Concordian' They believe that no single person could ever overcome their revulsion enough to accept a Hunchback, but that larger impersonal organizations or institutions might be able to accept them. They seek to lose themselves inside a communal institution of some sort. Their masters are The Church, orphanages, hospitals, monasteries, asylums etc. As long as they are inside their "patron" haven, they are virtually unbeatable. Outside, they quickly wither and weaken, become overwhelmed by the crowds of individuals around them. 'Mabuse' They turn to Science and Medicine for hope of a cure. They are the assistants to Mad Doctors and Mad Scientists. They have technical knowledge related to their master's area of expertise. The signature Twist of the Mabuse is: Alchemie 'Mondelora' They believe that the only way to hold on to humanity, to seek out love and compassion, is to involve themselves as deeply as possible with the mortal world around them. For masters they turn to people who are important to them or to society. Parents, the rich, managers, agents, wherever they can find a niche for themselves. They have become adept at manipulating those around them for their benefit The signature Twist of the Mondelora is: Pathetique 'Outrevie' They turn to the Supernatural for hope. Knowing that they are not just "malformed" but actually supernatural themselves, they seek out masters who are also supernatural in the hopes of finding companionship and a place they can fit in. The signature Twist of the Outrevie is: Surnaturelisme 'Savagine' They are beast masters, leaders of packs of wolves, friends of bears and puma. They speak with totem spirits and are sometimes befriended, or at least tolerated by the Uratha The signature Twist of the Savagine is: Wildeweise 'Abandonnai' They have given up all hope of acceptance, all need for a "Master" to direct & protect them. They reap fear instead of disgust, revel in violence and destruction. Some live quieter lives of solitude, hidden away in ruins or abandoned buildings. The signature Twist of the Abandonnai is: Puissance ='Twists'= Twists are the supernatural powers that Hunchbacks can use by focussing their Misery and Willpower. They are the equivalent of Disciplines, Gifts, Arcanum etc. Hunchbacks receive 1 dot in the signature Twist of their Marque, one dot in the signature Twist of their Sanctuaire, and two dots that can be spent on any Twist, except those developed by the Rues. (Only members initiated into a specific Rue can learn or use the Twists unique to the Rue.) These two additional dots can be used to add one or more additional Twists to the character's repetoire, or they can be used to increase levels of existing Twists. Alchemie (*)"Gas Mask"--By spending 1 Misery, the user becomes immune to any gaseous chemicals, including poisons and tear gas. This Twist requires that the user's face be covered with some sort of "protective gear", which can be anything from a handkerchief wrapped/held over the nose and mouth to a plastic or rubber Halloween mask to a genuine vintage gas mask, even if it doesn't have the necessary filters in place. In addition to the main use of this Twist, a Hunchback can also spend 1 Misery to add dots in this Twist to a Stamina Roll to resist ingested or injected poisons. (**)"Pharmacist's Fingers"--Requires access to chemicals and laboratory equipment, though both may be rudimentary (in a pinch a well-stocked janitor's closet with a couple of borrowed test tubes and a Bunsen Burner will do). The user can mix chemicals to produce either Soperific or Poisonous compounds. These can be made into liquid, powder or paste forms. User spends 1 Misery to roll Intelligence + Alchemie. Number of successes resulting is used for the dice pool of the chemical produced. Use this dice pool to determine damage. One Health Level per success of poison. Bashing damage if drug is intended to cause unconsciousness. Lethal if it is intended to do permanent damage. Damage rolls for the chemical continue 1 per turn, until no successes are rolled at all. No normal, non-supernatural, antidote can be created for the compounds produced by this Twist. Additionally, the user of the Twist can spend Willpower on each or any of the damage rolls to produce automatic successes. Such expenditure must be announced before the roll is made. In effect, the "drug" produced is more a manifestation of the intentions of the User than any product of Chemistry. A wide variety of effects can be specified when the drug is created. Hallucinogens will incapacitate through Bashing damage, but the victim is rendered insensate by nightmarish visions instead of simply growing sleepy. Other effects might include--Love potions, the target feels Love (or any other specified emotion) for the user, if Bashing damage goes to unconsciousness. (***)"Jekyll's Mask"--Requires access to chemicals and laboratory equipment. User can spend Misery and Willpower to concoct a potion/formula which will make facial appearance temporarily normal. No Twists can be used, no Misery spent while effect is in place or it will immediately dissipate. Reversion can be caused by any stressful situation which causes a failed Composure roll or anything that produces Misery. (****)"Kiss of the Borgia"--The user creates a potent supernatural chemical, as in "Pharmacist's Fingers", but this time injests it herself. By spending 1 Misery and 1 Willpower, the substance becomes dormant in the user's body. The user can release the drug at will, either through a kiss, by skin to skin contact, through blood or saliva ("the Cobra Spit"). This drug is supernatural in origin and does Aggravated damage to Supernaturals effected by it. Determine damage in the same way as with "Pharmacist's Fingers", only the effects are more potent. It does 2 Health Levels of Bashing per success if soporific, 1 Lethal or Aggravated if intended as poison. Other, more elaborate effects may include emotional controls, as above, or hallucinatory visions that can be triggered by a smell or sound. Or the target can be transformed into a bestial or deformed state that lasts until the drug dice pool fails to score a success. ("The Hyde Trip") (*****)"Mad Gasser"--By using this Twist, a Hunchback can breathe in an effectively limitless quantity of gaseous compounds (anesthesia is a favorite, but tear gas or flammable Natural Gas or even more exotic formulas can be used). He can then breathe it back out, hours later if necessary. The most common use of this Twist is to breathe an anesthesia or other gaseous drug through a keyhole, or under a door, or possibly through a small gap in the window. Everyone inside the room must make a Stamina roll or immediately experience the full effect of the gas. If the initial roll is resisted, then a dice pool is rolled for the drug as per other Alchemie powers. This Twist can be used to deliver poisons that do Lethal damage, but no Aggravated damage can be done to Supernaturals by this means. Armadura (*)"Unnatural Vigor"--The user can spend 1 Misery to acquire three additional Health Levels. These bonus levels last for 1 scene. Bashing damage taken to these levels disappears when the extra levels are lost. Lethal damage turns into Bashing damage and is moved down to normal Levels. Aggravated damage is not effected by this Twist and will transfer to normal Health Levels once the Twist's effect dissipates. This Twist can also be used to add dots in Armadura to any Stamina roll instead of adding bonus Health Levels. (**)"Thick-Skinned'--Dots in Armadura can be used as Armor for one scene, cost is 1 Misery. (***)"Shockproof"--User can spend 1 Misery to become immune to electrical shocks or concussive stunning of any kind. All action modifiers caused by Bashing damage taken can be ignored for an additional 1 Willpower. Falls only do Bashing damage. (****)"Rhino-Hide"--User becomes immune to all poisons. With 1 Willpower all action modifiers from Lethal wounds can be ignored. Falls from any height do no damage. Vehicle collisions also cause no damage. Character only takes Bashing damage from exposure to fire or extreme heat. Cost: 1 Misery. (*****)"Unbreakable"--As above, but all Lethal damage (from weapons etc.) becomes Bashing damage for the duration of the Twist. Costs 1 Misery per turn. Aggravated damage is uneffected. Betemismo (*)"Brighteyes"--The user of this Twist acquires the enhanced senses of wild animals by spending 1 Misery. Dots in Betemismo are added to any dice pool for tracking or perception. The user automatically acquires full nightvision and the ability to determine identities solely by scent. The effects last for one scene and cause visible changes in the user (such as enlarged or cat-like eyes, long pointed ears, a animal-like muzzle/snout etc). (**)"Cry of the Wild"--The user can emit an animal-like howl or roar that causes any normal Mortals in earshot to make a Composure roll. Failure means that they retreat as fast as possible from the area, or barricade themselves inside any available shelter if retreat is not practical. Animals can either be automatically spooked by the sound, or drawn toward it, by the user's choice. (***)"Running Wild"--The user spends 1 Misery and acquires the ability to lope or run on all fours. Movement penalties are removed and base movement is doubled. The user can add Betemismo dots to any dice pool for running, climbing, or leaping while the Twist is active. Footing is automatically sound over broken terrain or other natural surfaces. But, a Dexterity roll must be made for every turn of movement over artificial surfaces such as floors or roads. Once activated, this Twist can be maintained by spending 1 Willpower per hour for extended chases. (****) "With Tooth & Claw"--The User can manifest animal-like fangs or claws by spending 1 Misery point. These natural weapons do Lethal damage, but do not cause Aggravated damage to Supernaturals. Once manifested, they last for 1 scene. (*****)"The Fearful Symmetry"--The user's Misery allows him to transform into a bestial creature of fearsome aspect. All Physical attributes are at +2 while the Twist is in effect. The Hunchback bulks up and is covered with shaggy hair or fur. Claws and fangs grow in and his eyes become fierce and feral. The ultimate shape adopted with this power resembles a hunchbacked bear with a horrifying face (and not the Gauru form of the Uratha). While in this form, the user's fangs and claws will do Aggravated damage to other Supernaturals. The Beast-Shape can be maintained with by rolling dice equal in number to Hump rating. The Twist's effects vanish upon the first failed roll (though they last for at least one turn). Cost: 1 Misery and 1 Willpower to activate. Fantasmira (*) "Tingler"--User can sense the presence of any other Supernatural entity or being by spending Misery and concentrating. Mental roll to narrow down where the direction to the target(s). (**) "Ghostsight"--Can see immaterial or invisible Supernaturals, entities, ghosts, spirits, Vampires or Werewolves using powers etc. Misery cost 2. Sight reveals ghostly white outline but not details or colors. (***) "Creeping Flesh"--once presence of a Supernatural is detected, user can spend 1 Misery to identify the type or creature or being present, as long as it is a type that has been previously encountered. Each type of Supernatural causes a specific variety of tingling, skin-prickling sensation. (****) "Crawling Eye"--Allows user to see Auras of all beings in sight or detect enchanted or spiritbound objects. Each Supernatural leaves a trail of coruscating light-prickles, much like eyes squeezed tightly shut phosphors. Once such a trail is discovered, the user of this Twist can close her own eyes and by making a successful Tracking roll, mind's eye will track down trail toward current location of target. Costs 1 Misery per turn to use. (*****) "Urgemarks"--The goals, intentions, wants, needs, desires, fears, etc are visible as Port-Wine birthmark-like stains on the target's face. Flickers in auras are detectable as well. Mental roll to decipher the information visible. Gambolismo (*) "Scrabble"--Dots in this Twist can be added to any climb or acrobatics roll. Add dots in Twist to base to determine movement. Cost: 1 Misery (**) "Clamber"--Allows user to climb any vertical or near vertical surface that has ANY handholds without making a roll. Sheer surfaces can be scaled with a normal Climb or Acrobatics roll. (***) "Caper"--Dots are added to all Dex dice pools for movement (jumping, climbing, balance, acrobatics etc.) Double normal movement rate and jumping distances. Allows wild gyrations and well, caperings on sloped or unstable surfaces at no penalty. (****) "Spider Crawl"--1 Misery and 1 Willpower to crawl across vertical surface, up walls, across ceilings etc. without any sort of roll. Willpower only needed to activate power, but Misery has to be spent for every turn of use. (***) "Springheels Jack"--With Misery expenditure (1 point per 10' distance to be covered), user can leap upwards or outwards tremendous distances. Over houses, across streets from rooftops etc. Can also be used to negate damage from falling if activated before jumping down. Masque (*)"Trustworthy Face"--User can show face only through window or door, spend Willpower to convince target on other side to trust face and open door, window, get into car, etc. (**)"Face in the Crowd"--A Hunchback using this Twist can effectively disappear into a crowd of people. Ideally, the user of the Twist should be wearing some sort of uniform or distinctive clothing that the bulk of the crowd is also wearing (labcoats or scrubs in a hospital, school colors at a game, etc. By spending 1 Misery, the user effectively vanishes. No amount of searching through the crowd will uncover him. Others in the crowd will not notice or react to the Hunchback as long as he does not act aggressively toward them. The user of the Twist can watch any pursuers from within the crowd with no fear of being noticed. He is effectively invisible. The effect is broken if the user leaves the crowd in any direction or if the crowd dissipates on its own. (***)"The Upright Man"--By spending 1 Misery, the Hunchback can temporarily assume a totally upright posture. The Hump does not disappear, but loosens its grip on the spine enough to permit the character to stand straight. This Twist does not remove any obvious facial deformities. It costs 1 Willpower per turn to maintain this. Movement is still halved and any vigorous action taken while this power is in effect requires a Composure roll to keep the effect in place. (****) "Just Like You"--Costs 1 Misery to activate. Allows the user to duplicate the appearance of another person, including being able to stand and walk as that person. All deformities are hidden from view, though a keen observer (Opposed roll) can detect subtle flaws in the appearance. It takes 1 Willpower per turn to maintain this disguise. Anyone viewing the user when the effect collapses will have to make an immediate Composure roll, with the attendent opportunity for the Hunchback to reap Misery. (*****) "Mr. Smithers!"--When confronted with authorities, allows Hunchback to shed Hump and monstrous features, which slough off as mere mask & padding. The user appears to any Mortal viewer as a perfectly normal man/woman who was wearing a disguise. Supernaturals using Normal appearance last for 1 day (no Twists or Supernatural powers are at all possible during that time). After 1 Day, start rolling Hump dice pool. On first success (1 roll/day), the Hunchback reverts to monstrous appearance. Activating this power flushes out the entire Misery pool of the Hunchback. Misery has to be replaced upon effect's collapse. (First dose comes from User's own Composure roll upon reversion. Each FAILURE produces 2 Misery points as the agonizing return to hideousness wracks user's body and sanity.) Pathetique (*) "Cringe"--by cringing down and spending Misery the user can prevent one opponent from striking or taking hostile action for 1 turn. (**) "Cower"--As above but effects all potentially hostile persons in immediate vicinity. (***) "Grovel"--As Cringe but not only stops attacks for 1 turn but causes Target to abandon all hostile actions in disgust or pity. Effect is broken if Hunchback makes any overtly hostile actions toward the target. For dedicated opponents, Dots in this Twist category + Hump vs. target's resistance stat. Blood Potency, Primal Urge, etc. is added to resistance for Supernaturals. (****) "Toady"--Stops hostile action by one target but will also change Hostile character to non-hostile or even friendly status. The user fawns and flatters the target while spending Misery points. Additional Willpower expenditure will make the effect permanent unless resisted. All effects last until further cause of possible hostility occurs. Always an opposed roll. Dots in Twist+Hump vs. target's resistance +BP,PU, etc. for Supernaturals. (*****) "Wretched Creature"--Used against a crowd or group of targets. Success will turn all of them non-hostile and/or encourage them to depart vicinity. Effect lasts until further possible cause is given. Especially useful for halting and dispersing angry mobs bent on vigilante justice. Puissance (*)"Club-Hand"--For 1 Misery, the user's hands turn hard, calloused and leathery. Bone projects to just under the surface. In hand to hand combat, use Brawling skill for rolls, but damage is inflicted as per use of a club. Blows with these fists cause Lethal damage. Misery has to be spent every turn to maintain the effect. (**)"Fingers of Iron"--User's fingers and hands acquire immense gripping strength. Grip on inanimate objects cannot be broken, short of sawing through fingers or wrists. When used on a living target, the target can make a contested STR roll to try to break the grip, but the gripping Hunchback can add dice equal to dots in Puissance Twist to dice pool. Non-Supernatural targets with STR lower than the Puissance level of the user simply cannot escape the grip. No roll is needed. (***)"Gorilla Press"--User can grab an opponent (successful HTH roll required) and lift them off the ground. User expends 1 Misery to activate and + 1 Willpower per round to maintain hold. Opponent grabbed and lifted off the ground cannot escape. No contested roll is possible. Without leverage, the held target can do nothing but writhe and flail helplessly. Supernatural powers that change the shape of the user can break the hold. Powers that cause damage to an enemy through contact still function. The Hunchback would take damage normally from such attacks, but the hold would not be broken unless the user of this Twist relented. (****)"The Huggy"--Allows user to grab and hold an opponent, lifting them off the ground and pressed against chest. Target is rendered incapable of escape as with "Gorilla Press", however, in addition to holding the target helpless--this Twist allows the Hunchback to squeeze opponent in a bear hug. STR+ Puissance roll minus target's STA (+ Resilience or any other Supernatural means of increasing resistance to injury). Successes equal damage done. Costs 1 Misery to activate and 1 Misery + 1 Willpower to maintain each turn. (*****)"Brutalize"--Costs 1 Misery per turn to activate and maintain. Allows Hunchback to do Aggravated damage with fists or The Huggy. Puissance level is added to all STR related dice pools. Regale (*) "Stage Presence"--By spending 1 Misery, a Hunchback can use her Social Attributes without penalty, as long as observers believe that the user is engaged in some form of entertainment presentation. (street miming, joke telling, actual stage performance, puppet shows, wandering "character" actor at amusement park, that sort of thing). By spending an additional 1 Willpower, the Hunchback can direct the use of this power at one specific target and retain the bonus for the next interaction with that target, even if "out of character" or away from performance. (**) "The Voice"--The user is able to deliver vocal renditions that profoundly move the audience. The Twist negates penalties to Social Attributes and adds +2 to any Dice Pool for performance related rolls. The Hunchback using this Twist may move her audience toward any one emotional response, and with an Opposed Manipulation + Expression vs Composure roll, any given member of the audience can be edged toward a specific response in the near future. (***)"Borsch Belter"--User targets a specific member of the audience and then heckles and verbally abuses him. Opposed Presence + Expression + Regale vs Composure roll. If target loses the contest, he suffers a penalty equal to the difference with the winning roll. This penalty is applied to all actions and Dice Pools for 1 scene. (the target is frothing with rage, trembling so much that he cannot hold a gun or weapon steady, or is so emotionally devastated by the humiliation that he can do little but hide his face and try to slink out of the audience.) (****) "Tears of the Clown"-- (*****) "Encore"-- Surnaturelisme (*)"Needful Things"-- (**)"Faithful Vessel"-- (***)"Shortcut"-- (****)"Echo of the Master"-- (*****)"Becoming"-- Vilainize (*)"The Ugly Face"--The Hunchback reveals his nightmarish visage and spends 1 Misery point. Viewers are forced to check Composure minus the user's Hump Rating or cringe away in fear. The Hunchback does not reap Misery from failed Composure checks. The sudden shock of horror will stun a character for one turn and give the Hunchback automatic Initiative on the next turn. (**)"Stenche"--The Hunchback is able to produce or carry an odor so vile that others must make a physical check to keep from retching and a Composure check to avoid immediately moving away from the user. If either fail, the target(s) will not be able to take any actions during the current turn and will be Stunned the next turn as well. Cost: 2 Misery (***)"Creeper"--With subtle lurkings and shadowplay, the Hunchback can cause all persons inside a target area (normally an Old Dark House or similar building. Larger buildings cannot be effected in their entirety, but a given wing or floor could be effected) experience growing sensations of dread. Any sudden appearance or noise causes a Fear check/Composure roll. Failed rolls can result in allies attacking each other, wasteful expenditure of ammunition, disrupted Discipline/Gift/Spell effects etc. Cost: 1 Misery for every person to be effected in target area. And 1 Willpower per turn to maintain. (****)"Ugly Stick"--Requires a wooden cudgel of some kind. Target must be struck with the club in combat. Any wound level of damage causes the Target's face to appear hideously deformed. The duration of the deformation equals the time it would take to heal the type of wounds suffered (Bashing or Lethal). Use of Disciplines or other Supernatural abilities will speed recovery of features. (*****)"Ugly as Sin"--Causes anyone in a target area around the user, not exceeding 10 feet per dot in this category of Twist, to manifest malformed or monstrous features that reflect their "Inner Evil". (Number or severity of distorted features determined by 10 minus target's current Morality.) Cost: 1 Misery per person in effected area. Duration equals the severity as determined above in turns. Wildeweise ='Systems'= 'Misery & Hump' Hunchbacks need Misery to power their Twists. Misery is more than simple grief or suffering. It is the inescapable sense that one cannot be a part of society, that no matter what good things you do, no matter how hard you try, ultimately normal humans will only see The Hump and The Curse. The Miserable are damned while living. Whenever a Hunchback goes out among Mortals, there are countless opportunities for collecting Misery. Just passing through a crowd without being disguised beneath bundles of clothing will cause onlookers to gasp and point and shy away. Such reactions hurt, but they don't normally produce Misery. When a Hunchback tries to interact with a normal Mortal, the Mortal must make a Composure roll. If the roll is a success, the Mortal can contain their revulsion and fear enough to carry out the interaction with strained good grace. But even in most of these cases, the fact that the Mortal is straining can be detected. They won't make eye contact. They develop little facial ticks. They sweat. They stammer over their words. Their faces contort with a barely contained expression of horror. Such things are easily detectable by Hunchbacks. If the Mortal fails their Composure roll completely, they will shrink away from the Hunchback and try to get as far away as possible. If the roll is a Dramatic Failure, they will become hostile and attack, striking out even if there was nothing threatening about the attempted interaction. Every die from a Composure roll that is not a success, adds 1 Misery to the Hunchback's Misery Pool. A Hunchback may safely absorb as much Misery as they have in their Hump rating. Misery in excess of that will force the Hunchback to make either a Composure roll or a Resolve roll (Hunchback's choice). Failure will result in a temporary Depression Dementation. This lasts until the Hunchback can gain Willpower through some form of service or by acting upon his Virtues or Vices. (only the first such penalty takes effect. A Hunchback who is already Depressed doesn't become more depressed with consecutive failures. It's an either or condition.) If the Hunchback suffers a Dramatic Failure, he will go into a Murder Frenzy, attacking and attempting to kill the cause of his humiliation and pain. EXAMPLE: A Hunchback with a Hump rating of "1" tries to speak with a passer-by on the street. The perfectly normal Mortal makes a Composure Roll with 2 dice (Composure of "2"). This can result in a maximum of 2 points of Misery if the roll is a complete failure. The Hunchback can only absorb 1 Misery at a time, so he will have to make a Resolve or Composure roll to deal with the sudden shriek and cries of "Dear God in Heaven! What is THAT!". If that roll fails, the Hunchback becomes Depressed. If that roll is a Dramatic Failure, the passer-by is in for a Murder Frenzy beatdown. While in Metagame contexts, the character is attempting social encounters specifically to add points to his Misery Pool so that he can use some cool Twists in the upcoming conflict scene, the In Character motivation would be more along the lines of the Hunchback being anxious about upcoming conflicts and trying, pathetically, to make friends in the meantime. Hunchbacks have a doomed love of Humanity and feel starved for affection, or even just simple acceptance. That they are endlessly battered by rejection and Misery no more stops their efforts than the unseemly taste of blood will stop a Vampire from feeding. In their hearts, every Hunchback is an optimist, forever believing in the possibility of love and affection from others. In reality, The Curse has made them into emotional Masochists who seek out and crave their own humiliation and grief. The Master The Master of a Hunchback is a Patron/Mentor Background rated from 1-5. The rating of a Master can indicate how powerful and influential that person is in the area, or it can indicate the degree of affection and approval the Master shows to his Hunchback Minion. A Master rated at one dot could be an ordinary citizen with little clout socially who is working on a Weird Science project in his garage. Or, it could be taken to indicate that the power-mad Vampire Prince whom the Hunchback serves cares little for his minion and will barely lift a finger to help him if something goes wrong. This allows two or more Hunchbacks to serve the same Master, but all have different ratings in the Master background. Masters often play favorites. The Master is useful in a variety of ways. First off, if the Hunchback has gotten into trouble with the Law or other authorities, a "Master Roll"--dice pool equal to the rating of the Master--can be made to see if the Master can deflect or defuse the situation. (again, anything from hiding his minion in the garage and stammering to the cop that he hasn't seen any "suspicious looking persons" shambling around the neighborhood OR the annoyed Prince throws some Majesty down on the angry mob and convinces them that it would be a good thing to drop the torches and go immediately home.) A Hunchback working on an errand or mission for her Master can choose one time during that errand to add the Master rating in dice to any one dice pool (reflecting the increased determination and focus of a Hunchback acting in the name of her Master). When a Hunchback comes back from such an errand, it is judged either a "success" or a "failure". Either way, the Master makes a Composure roll. The Hunchback receives 2 Willpower points for every success on that roll and 1 Misery from every failure. If the roll is a Dramatic Failure, the Master is either so enraged by his idiot servant's screw-ups that he beats or whips his servant mercilessly. STR roll minus Hunchback's Defense. Damage determined as per normal for attack type. Any damage resulting is Aggravated and must be healed naturally. If the mission was a "Success" but the Composure roll was a Dramatic Failure, there was possibly some component or condition on the mission that the Hunchback failed to remember while carrying it out, or the Hunchback interrupted the Master at a particularly bad time. Same result as above, but the damage will be normal Bashing or Lethal and not Aggravated. Whenever a Hunchback has to make a Resolve or Composure roll to deal with soaking in more Misery than his Hump rating, he can add dice equal to the Master Roll to his dice pool. This reflects the added confidence and restraint that having a Master gives a Hunchback. 'Willpower' 'Humanity' ='Rues'= 'Ataudine' Assassins. Trained professional killers. Mentor/Patron looks for such characters and adopts them into the Guild or Brotherhood. They already are filled with bitterness and hate for normals, so they can be easily turned into assassins for hire. Stealth and weapon skills. Deadly strike. Poison knowledge. Etc. “They’re like NINJAS, only uglier!” Contracts are supernaturally binding adds bonuses to actions to carry out job, at cost of obsessive dedication to the hunt. Tragic Love may be a target they’ve been contracted to kill or a witness or often a medical worker encountered as a consequence of carrying out jobs. 'Barnumene' Carnival workers, they work in sideshows, but can count the carnies around them as friends who are unbothered by their apperance. Sideshow carnies. Works with a carnival freak show as one of the attractions. Patron is usually manager/owner of carnival. Can use social traits normally among other carnie folk. They’re used to the unusual and are not shocked by appearances. Tragic Love may be another performer (preferably one that is attractive and unobtainable) or a carnival visitor. Powers: “Dramatic Entrance”—focuses all attention on the user, allowing any allies or compatriots in the room to act unseen. (pickpocketing etc.) “Shocker”—uses a sudden reveal to stun and terrify a target group for one turn. “Show Stopper”—intercepts and interrupts the actions of others. Requires some feat such as juggling, firebreathing, acrobatics or oratory to attract attention. (successful Skill roll required). "Hey Rube!" On carnival or circus grounds, spend a Willpower point and a Misery point to summon all workers or performers within earshot. All available Carnies will come to the assistance of their comrade, fanatically attacking even a Supernatural. They become immune to Lunacy or other such effects. "One Born Every Minute" Can make an outrageous lie sound believable. Opposed rolls, resisted by Mental attributes. Ritual: "The Great Unknown"--two or more Barnumene working together can cause hostile persons, Mortal or Supernatural, to promptly leave the carnival/circus grounds. They chase illusionary images or stumble through doors that transport them outside the grounds (regardless of where the door normally leads). 'Bruno' This is an Anarchist biker gang of Abandonnai, the Hunchback equivalent to the Brujo. Hunchpunks. Black leather jacket wearing anarchists with no Patrons. Biker gang types. Fast, strong, resilient, but not very bright. The Brujo of Hunchbacks. Powers: “Road Rash”—damage from vehicular collisions or accidents does only Bashing damage. “Hi Ho Silver!”—can call their riderless bikes to them with a whistle. “Helmet Law”—Cannot be killed by decapitation while wearing symbolic head gear. Only Bashing damage and head can still direct body as long as it is in sight range. Reconnection can be achieved with by spending a Misery point. Used for ghastly special attacks in which severed head is thrown at target as a projectile weapon, screaming all the way. Doubles fear-Misery point harvest. Gain Misery from inspiring fear instead of revulsion 'Cyrano' Use "Cryptovocce" abilities to interact with the public or their Tragic Loves through an intemediary or pawn. Good social traits which they can use normally through an intermediary dupe or pawn., but not directly. Singer, radio personality, recording artist etc. Patron is usually a manager or director. Tragic Loves tend to be other performers or sometimes a fan. Cryptovocce (*)"Coach"--can brief pawn on desired actions, which are to be carried out to the letter. (**)Stage Whisper"--communicate with pawn over some distance with a silent whisper—gives minute by minute instructions. (***)"Ventriloquist"--can throw voice so it appears to be coming from pawn’s mouth. (****)"Puppet Show"-- (*****)"The Show Must Go On"-- 'Enfantes' Monster children who are locked in attics, basements or other rooms. Their "masters" are their parent(s) who live in fear of the monster that is their offspring. Monster-Child. Patron(s) are obsessive & domineering parents. Locked room offspring. Child quality but physically huge and powerful for age. Powers: “Invisible Friend”—can make self unseen except for a child companion. “Playmate”—forces target to participate in his games, take role demanded for game. Even dress up in embarrassing ways. “Caterwaul”—horrific screams can deafen and stun opponents. Possibly can animate toys at high levels. Child level intellect 'Guignol' demented creatures who seek to emulate the Kindred that they serve. They think that by drinking mortal blood, they might someday become vampires themselves! The Kindred find them "very amusing, if messy." 'Moreau' Savagines who have turned to Science for help. If Dr. Moreau could turn beasts into men, surely there is hope for the Hunchbacks who are already human! 'Morgue' Gravedigger. Or Grave Robber. Character haunts places of the Dead. Cemetaries, mausoleums, crypts, catacombs etc. Powers include “Body Snatcher”—able to dig up and loot graves without attracting attention. “Whispers from Beyond”—can speak with Dead. “Hands of the Dead”—causes buried bodies to reach up from graves to grab the ankles and legs of designated target. Can make any dead body reach out and grab a target within arms’ reach. “Wrath of the Dead”—animates bodies into Zombies which will follow simple commands. Might have a caretaker or necromancer as Patron. Could have a Ghost Patron, or a dead Tragic Love object—ghost or not. 'Noveau' Cybergnomes. Called “Trolls”. Computer-using recluses, sequestered in filthy, cluttered little lairs from which they endlessly trawl the Internet. They reap Misery by starting flamewars on forums, or disrupting chatrooms. Tragic Love is usually someone that they’ve never met or seen, only traded emails with. Internet allows these characters to substitute Mental attributes for Social when making skill rolls. Powers: “IRL”—character can see user on other end of connection, and knows where they live. “Flame”—can incite almost mindless rage, hostility in strangers with specifically worded posts. “Spam”—sends endless repeat messages to a designated target, with only one initial sending. “Virus”—can cause target to obsessively dwell on subject designated by sender 'Quasimodo' They make their lairs in Churches and Cathedrals. They might have an immediate Mentor or Patron in the form of a Priest or Deacon or other clergy, but their real Patron is “The Church” itself. Possible powers include: “Sanctuary”—cannot be found or harmed while on Church grounds. “Bell-Ringer”—by ringing bells of church, can communicate general emotional state (happy, fearful, angry etc.) to anyone within hearing range who knows the character and the church he is dwelling in. Can be used to cause panic in a group of mortals at close range—right in front of the building. “Gargoyle”—befriends stone gargoyles who befriend him back. They can whisper information about anything they could have seen recently. Possibly spout water as an attack, or even animate as per Enemies section in V:TR 'Savanteur' Apprentices. Smartest Splat. They serve specialists like doctors or even Mages. Patron usually makes vague promises about “curing” or “fixing” in return for obedience. Never follows through. These are higher grade assistants who actually participate in surgeries or research. Encyclopaedie (*)"Trivia"--By spending 1 Misery, the user can spontaneously remember a specific name, formula or detail. Even if he's never heard of it before. This can be used to come up with anything from the name of the doctor who pioneered neurosurgery to the exact street address where "that lovely little coffee shop with the cinnamon danishes" can be found. No detailed information can be recovered using this Twist, only a name or location or some basic detail. Chemical formulas can be remembered, but only if they are existing formulas with known effects. This power cannot be used to "remember" the formula for a speculative chemical or drug. (No "what's the formula for that nerve gas that turns people into undead cannibal zombies?"--Unless such a chemical HAS been discovered and encountered in your Chronicle!) Additionally, at this and higher levels, the user can spend 1 Misery to add dots in Encyclopaedie to any Intelligence dice pool. (**)"Never Forgets a Face"--The user can spend 1 Misery to automatically recognize the face, name and general biographical details (if previously known) of anyone he has ever met or noticed before, even if the meeting wasn't noted or considered important at the time. (***)"Research Assistant"--The user can find any specific detail or anwer to a question if given access to a good-sized library or the Internet. The information has to have actually been there to find in the first place (IE: no "finding" detailed descriptions of an alchemical experiment in the local college's music library.) The user of this Twist can find the desired information in not more than one hour, with the expenditure of 1 Misery. The user can even find scattered references in multiple volumes as long as they are all related to the same topic. ("Hans! I need everything we have on the life and career of this 'Dr. Praetorious! NOW!") (****)"Photographic Memory"--any detail or information that the user has ever seen or read can be recalled in totality. A face can be picked out of a crowd from a gathering three years ago. The color of the second book on Dr. Praetorious' third bookshelf, glimpsed during a brief visit last week. The specific pattern of an EEG run for a patient in 1983. ANY detail. This costs 1 Misery and 1 Willpower to achieve. (*****)"Idiot Savant"--The user spends 1 Misery to attempt any invention or discovery that is desired. An Intelligence + Encyclopaedia roll is necessary and the dice pool can be modified by how difficult the ST thinks the invention is. (More to the point, how likely it is to derail the Chronicle.) Weird Science inventions are the norm for uses of this power. Need a drug that turns people into undead cannibal zombies? Want to know how to attract the "Spark of Life" from lighting? Seeking to combine the DNA of a wild leopard with that of a cute Japanese school girl? Want a really, really good can-opener? Anything can be attempted. If the modified roll is successful, the invention or design will work once, guaranteed. There may be unexpected side effects or consequences, but the darned thing will WORK! Once. With ST approval, Willpower can be spent to buy additional reliable uses. Past that, it's up to the ST as to whether or not the invention continues to work, or if it malfunctions in a truly disasterous but plot-rich way. Rites "With My Master's Hands"--With My Master’s Hands”—can use skills of Master under certain circumstances. (when master is asleep?) 'Valette' Serve as butlers and valets, servants to the rich, and have powers drawn from the inflexibility of Etiquette and Class. Formal wear and manners. Clash of the impeccable and the crude. The character works as a servant in the manor of a wealthy Patron. The two of them establish a sort of symbiotic link. Character’s unsettling presence upsets the Patron and household, but without him, the Patron begins to suffer from faux pas, gaffes, stumbles over words, makes embarrassing social errors etc. Position provides some access to Resources. Powers are Etiquette based. “Stiff Upper Lip”—as long as the character maintains impeccable manners, no one present can acknowledge being upset by his presence. Everyone in room is struck with horror or repugnance, but cannot bring themselves to be the first to comment on the cause of their upset. They will strive mightily to ignore him. ='Antagonists'= 'Rue de Sade' When a Hunchback loses his Master he loses much of what gives direction to his miserable life. Without an authority figure to provide guidance and support, a Hunchback has no defense against his rejection by society. There is no one to give comfort, even if it's just through mind-numbing labor, when a Tragic Love grows unbearable. Hunchbacks aren't just "needy", they genuinely need their Masters. Those who are cast out or separated from their Masters sometimes manage to become Abandonnai. They transform their grief into bitter-flavored Misery, tormenting those who shun them. This is rare though, since most Abandonnai have never had Masters in the first place. They've evolved their special techniques for survival without ever experiencing the comfort of a guiding presence. More often, a Hunchback deprived of a Master goes mad. As solitary, lonely creatures they cause pain and horror to those Mortals that live around them. Such "Rogue Hunches" never survive for very long. Eventually they push the locals too far and wind up as prey for an angry mob. But when such Rogues run across others of their kind, a Lurch forms. They feed each other's bitterness. They begin to relish giving pain to others. They become even more monstrous than they ever were before. The Rue de Sade is made up of such creatures. Their minds shattered by loneliness, or worse, they spread across the countryside like an insidious infection. de Sades never travel alone. Once they have joined with the Rue, they become part of a predatory Lurch. Each such Lurch has at least one "Marquis", the alpha male or female of the group. The Marquis of a de Sade Lurch is a terrifying being. Clever, ruthless, possessed of dire Twists and knowledgeable in the ways of Torture. they become surrogate Masters to their wretched minions. Anytime a Hunchback kills another of The Miserable, there is a supernatural backlash. The Curse burns those who would escape their fate by murdering each other. Those scholars who study The Miserable believe that this is a kind of built-in punishment The Curse has, intended to prevent Hunchbacks from escaping their fate by killing each other. Indeed, if it weren't for the intensity of this backlash (which will incapacitate the offending Hunchback with searing agony, if it doesn't knock him unconcious altogether) Hunchbacks would be free to escape their horrid lives through group-suicides. That strategy has been tried before. The results were too horrible for those who attempted it to even consider a repeat of the attempt. Causing the death of another Hunchback marks the face of the murderer with a livid purple blotch, much like a Port-Wine birthmark, but more malignant and cancerous in appearance. This mark cannot be disguised or hidden from other Hunchbacks. Even if they cannot see the mark, they will be able to smell the corruption the marked one carries. No Hunchback is admitted as a sojourner on the Rue de Sade until he has murdered at least one other Hunchback and won his mark. Until that time any would-be Lurcher is just "Meat" to the others. Fair game for any sort of amusement that they can design. The de Sade all wear leather masks over their faces, more as a badge or gang color than any effort at disguise. They carve horrid designs in their own flesh, or in the flesh of other Lurchers. Most have piercings and scarifications that go beyond anything that a normal human could bear. Some even outline or decorate their Murder-Marks with thick black or blue tattoos. The de Sade are so numb to their own Misery that they can now only draw energy from the suffering of others. Torture is their favorite method of extracting a fresh supply. While the weak flesh of Mortals provides them with some amusement and a little Misery to soak in, they prefer to prey on their own kind. Whether this is out of twisted self-loathing or because they know that a fellow Hunchback can absorb much more damage over a longer time than any mortal could, none can tell. ='Twisted City: Pittsburgh'= ='Sources'= *''Notre Dame de Paris'' (1911) Early version of the Victor Hugo novel. Henry Krauss stars as Quasimodo. *''Der Bucklige und die Tanzerin/The Huncback and the Dancer'' (1920) Murnau lost film. Descriptions and plot synopsis very interesting. Rich Hunchback falls in love with a dancer. His mastery of chemicals and make-up draw her to him. When she is courted by other men, the Hunchback uses chemicals to create a poison that kills any who kiss her--in the form of a lipstick. *''Esmeralda'' (1922) Another early version. Booth Conway plays Quasimodo. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) The classic Lon Chaney version. The ninth highest grossing silent movie of all time. The Grand-daddy of all the Universal Monster movies that followed. *''Frankenstein'' (1931) Henry Frankenstein's twisted assistant Fritz originates the archetype of the Hunchback as Mad Doctor's servant. Dwight Frye's performance is manic, twitchy, filled with sadistic glee and generally a joy to behold. *''The Phantom Broadcast'' (1933) A mystery picture which features a radio/singing star and his hunchbacked manager. Eventually it's revealed that the handsome frontman is nothing but a pawn and the real voice and the real talent belonged to the Hunchback. Textbook example of a Rue de Cyrano Hunchback at work! *''Condemned to Live'' (1935) Misha Auer plays Zan the Hunchback, a servant who is loyal to a beloved village doctor, who just might be the vampire behind a string of recent deaths. *''The Face in the Fog'' (1936) A hunchbacked murderer called "The Fiend" stalks victims, but is not who or what he appears to be. *''The Huncback of Notre Dame'' (1939) Charles Laughton's portrayal of Quasimodo is very different from the Chaney version, but still a classic. *''Dead Men Walk'' (1943) Dwight Frye plays Zolarr, the hunchbacked servant of a vampire. Frye's last role and a pale shadow of his previous performances. Still, this one has a vampire, black magic, sibling rivalry, suggestions of incestuous Uncle to Niece desires and a Hunchback servant at work in a foggy graveyard. Not much more one could ask for! *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) J. Carroll Naish's hunchbacked Daniel is the most murderous of all the Universal Hunchbacks. Again, the archetypal Mad Doctor's assistant, complete with a Tragic Love for a doomed Gypsy girl. *''House of Dracula'' (1945) Jane Adams plays Nina, Dr. Edelman's hunchbacked nurse/lab assistant. She's not at all a "Monster", despite what the posters and trailers for the film suggested! *''Notre Dame de Paris'' (1956) The familiar story, this time told with a greater emphasis on the human drama and humanity of the characters. Anthony Quinn plays Quasimodo. Gina Lollobrigida plays Esmeralda. Worth watching just for that! *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) Herbert Lom's Phantom lives in the sewers beneath a London Opera House, with his mute Hunchback servant. A clever melding of the two great Chaney roles into one film. Sort of. *''Kaidan Semushi Otoko/Ghost of the Hunchback'' (1965) Atmospheric, Bava-flavored Japanese horror film about a doctor and his assistant who decide to stay in a ruined house, despite the warnings of its resident Hunchback. *''The Body Beneath'' & Guru, the Mad Monk (1970) Two movies from Andy Milligan which have hunchbacked evil servants in them. If you're not already familiar with Andy Milligan or his work, just DON'T! Milligan is something of an acquired taste. And not often a good one at that. Still, there is a cult following for his films (I find them oddly entertaining, and I've got the Dementations to prove it!) and these ones DO have "hunchbacks" in them. So they made the list. Jaw dropping. Mind boggling. Giggles and choke on popcorn fun. *''The Hunchback of the Morgue'' (1973) Paul Naschy plays Gotho the Hunchback. Gotho stays true to his Tragic Love, even after she dies and gets all cold and stuff. Then he throws in with a--you guessed it!--a Mad Scientist who is putting together pieces of corpses with bad intent. Things do not turn out...well. *''The Body Shop'' (1973) A Mad Scientist and his faithful huncbacked servant, Greg, collect body parts to bring the Doc's dead wife Anitra back to life. Greg. I kid you not. *''Captain Kronos--Vampire Hunter'' (1974) A Hunter goes after the living dead with his loyal hunchback friend. This time, the Hunchback picks the right side to be a sidekick for! It still does not end well. It rarely does, for Hunchbacks. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (1975) If I didn't include this one, somebody out there would cry. Riff Raff proves that even a Hunchback can get mad as hell and decide not to take it anymore! In song. *''The Name of the Rose'' (1986) Not really a horror genre movie, but this Medieval Mystery classic presents another view of a Hunchback character who has sought shelter with the Church. Great performances and a nifty story make it worth watching. *''Big Man on Campus''( 1989) Heh. Just threw that one in to see if you were still awake! A comedy, and not a terribly high brow one at that, but it does present an interesting germ of an idea with its Hunchback lurking on a college campus premise. This list is far from complete. There are many more films out there, theatrical, made for TV or direct to video with Hunchback characters. There are a thousand and one variations of the Mad Scientist's assistant in live action and cartoon. Heck! Many film and stage versions of Richard III could be included, just because the main character is both a Hunchback, and despicable in the extreme. Quite workable as a "Monster" character. Albeit one with a helluva lot more Status than I'd ever allow a character to have! This list is meant to just give a sampling of the variety of Hunchback characters there are in popular culture, and to include some particular examples which influenced the conceptualization of this game.